


Booty Starters

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: While he was there, looking at him from the counter, guzzling down drink after drink with the sole aim to calm himself down. For the past half an hour he had just stared at Sho’s butt while drinking. Even now, he had just finished quaffing a whole glass of wine, while his stare couldn’t leave the sight he was witnessing.“Wow, that looks like actual thirst."--------------------Or Aiba who has a  huge obsession for Sho's huge butt, and a night it gets too much, so he decides to act upon it.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Booty Starters

**Author's Note:**

> This was first inspired by Arashi's IG live of the 19th March, where Aiba slaps Sho's butt (at 40min 27 secs). However, it was halted until I decided to take it up again after watching a snippet of the 2018 5x20 concert (at 12min 45secs), where Aiba decides to grope that poor butt once again. Yes, I live for Aiba's obsession over Sakurai's behind.
> 
> The title is a pun on "Party Starters", which came up to my mind when talking with my dear friend (who also beta-ed the fic for me. Thank you very much!). I hope you enjoy it!

People were having fun, talking with their friends, hitting on their co-workers, drinking, eating, overall enjoying the night. This semester had been very good for his department, so his boss decided to celebrate by throwing a party at her husband’s bar. She swore that it was the best one in Shinjuku, and indeed, it was. Not only the interior was really elegant, but the alcohol and the food were delicious as well. Everyone was in delight.

As for Aiba, though, he was getting stressed the more time passed. For the whole evening, he had to watch Sakurai from a distance, while he was chatting with his co-workers, just casually moving left and right as he turned from a person to another one.

While he was there, looking at him from the counter, guzzling down drink after drink with the sole aim to calm himself down. For the past half an hour he had just stared at Sho’s butt while drinking. Even now, he had just finished quaffing a whole glass of wine, while his stare couldn’t leave the sight he was witnessing.

“Wow, that looks like actual thirst.”

Aiba glared at his friend Nino, who had just joined him next to him. He replied to him by rolling his eyes and proceeding to take another shot.

“Why don’t you just go there and talk to him?”  
  
“Oh, yeah? And tell him ‘ _Hey, we don’t really know each other well, but I’d like to smash you on the wall, face first, and hump your ass until I won’t have even a single drop of semen left inside me_ ’?

“It’s an idea,” his friend said, taking a sip of his drink.

Ninomiya gained a glare in response, which caused his laughter. "Okay, fine," he said after, patting Aiba's shoulder.

"How do you approach semi-strangers to get laid? The last time I did it was already one year ago."

"Having dated for eight months made you forget how to hit on someone?" Nino asked, perplexed.

"I guess?"

Nino then snorted, "How are you supposed to find your next lover, then?"

Masaki put down his glass and placed his elbows on the counter, looking ahead of him, "At the moment I’m interested only in that round butt.”

“Well,” his friend started, nudging him with his shoulder, “If it goes well you could date him. You like him after all.”

Aiba turned towards the shorter man, his eyebrows raised in question, “Sakurai is one of the most annoying people we’ve met at work. What makes you think that I like him?”

“You have a tendency to fall for people whom you consider rivals at first.”

Nino’s stare pierced through him, and he could only bite his lips and avert his gaze. “Damn it,” he hissed. As his best friend, the man knew him way too well.

Aiba couldn’t believe that he was really considering the pros and cons of dating Sakurai. Sure, he was very clever, and a fine man but heck, wasn't he a pain in the neck. He was too strict and if he didn’t consider you worthy, then he would treat you with disregard. And let’s not talk about that fake smile of his…

Truth to be told, though, if you got him in a good mood, Sakurai could also be funny and nice to have around. The fact that he looked great in his suit was surely a bonus, and then there was his behind…

Aiba sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Relationships don’t start with dry humping.”

“Well, mine started with a one-night stand, and Ohno’s with a blowjob after that interview he did for his exhibition,” Ninomiya stated, sipping his red wine.

“You guys are really something…” he mumbled, amused.

“It doesn’t matter how you start it, but how you continue it.”

“Didn’t know you could be deep,” he joked.

Ninomiya rolled his eyes, “Are you going to take that ass or not? In both its meanings.”

Aiba threw a glance at his friend next to him, before smirking and walking away. There was something he had kept from Nino all this time, and that is an event that happened a month ago.

Nino knew that he had been stuck in the elevator for a whole hour, but he didn’t know that it was with Sakurai Sho. As they were waiting for help, Sho was on the phone, chatting away with probably one of his friends. At one moment, though, when he was going to listen to a voice note, it just happened that it started before he brought the cellphone to his ear, resulting in his friend’s voice resonating for all the small place.

 _You’re stuck with the one you like-,_ were the words of that voice note, before Sakurai stopped it in panic. The man had become pale, and his hands fidgeted on his phone. Slowly, he had raised his eyes and met his gaze. They had stared at each other for a whole minute; in the end, Masaki smirked at him, and the man broke eye contact immediately.

They had never addressed that ‘incident’, but Aiba noticed how his co-worker began to be more cautious around him than before. This surely helped his case, since now he knew that he could affect the other man too.

_Let’s start._

Sho was standing next to the refreshments table, so Aiba casually approached it to pick up some finger food. He started to get closer as he faked a look at what the other things on the table were.

Eavesdropping on the group, he heard them talking about politics. Now, that was a difficult topic to beat. There were really few subjects with which he could lure in Sakurai for a conversation, and politics was exactly one of them. There was only one other subject which could win over that. Work.

Gathering up his courage, putting up his best act, he pretended to bump into Sakurai’s shoulder as he was walking away.

“Ah, Sakurai-san, I apologize.”

“I’m fine, don’t need to worry,” he replied with his usual artificial smile.

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk tonight,” he started, then he looked at the rest of the group, “I hope I’m not interrupting any important conversation.”

“Well, you are, actually,” Sakurai replied, chuckling.

_Ah, yeah… I hate him._

“It’s work-related…”

Sho’s face changed instantly, from indifferent to concerned at once. Turning towards him completely, he waited for Masaki to explain further.

He leaned in, reducing the distance between their faces so he could whisper, “Could we talk somewhere else?”

The other man studied him a bit before nodding eventually, placing down his drink at the nearby table and following Aiba. He had to bring him somewhere private, where they wouldn’t get bothered, but still a place that Sho wouldn’t question as soon as they would reach it.

Passing by the bathroom, Aiba brought them in a nearby corridor, which was a dead-end; that way, he was sure that they could be alone.

“So, what is it?” the man urged him, crossing his arms.

Aiba put his hands in his trousers’ pockets, and wore a confident expression, “Our boss has never stated if relationships are forbidden or not, so I’m not sure if I should inform her that someone has an interest over me,” he said, then, he licked his lips and continued, “Not like I’m sure of that, I just happened to listen indirectly to a voice note, so…”

The shorter man’s eyes widened, both in panic and in rage. However, Sakurai composed himself and cleared his throat, “Are you sure to have heard correctly?”

“Yes,” he affirmed.

“Maybe you’re drunk right now, and your memory is playing tricks on you,” the man tried.

“I’m just a bit tipsy,” he replied, smiling.

“How much?”

“Enough to have the guts to come at you with this, but not enough to believe your acting.”

Sakurai tilted his head to the side, faking innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll show you, then.”

Masaki grabbed Sho by his necktie and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a smack, nothing more, nothing less. He retreated slowly, but still kept a millimetric distance between them.

“Now, do you want to continue this conversation,” he breathed on his face, “Or do you want to return to that boring political discussion?”

The man was frozen, not moving an inch. _So, this is my effect on you..._ , Aiba thought, pleasantly. There was a problem, though: Sho was standing still for way longer than his impatience could tolerate. He could get being thunderstruck because of a kiss by yours truly, but he needed to know if he was going to hump him or not that night.

Growing annoyed by Sakurai, he released his necktie and pouted, “I guess you don’t.”

He passed by the shorter man and started to walk away when his arm was grasped and pulled backwards. As a hand was placed behind his neck, his face was brought in for a kiss. In contrast to just some seconds before, Sho’s lips parted immediately, urging Aiba’s ones to do the same.

As their tongues finally met, Aiba put his hands on the other one’s shoulders, pushing him to their right so that he could shove him to the wall. Sakurai didn’t seem to bother the harshness of this action; on the contrary, he moaned in the kiss and tilted his head to the side to give Aiba more access.

He took his sweet time savouring his co-worker’s taste, imprinting it in his mind since he wasn’t sure if Sakurai was ever going to let his guard down for a second time. The way his mouth was chasing after his; the way his hands were on his back, clenching the jacket’s fabric; the way his body was pushing against Aiba’s. He wanted to remember everything.

Sakurai gasped for air as he broke the kiss and rested his head on the wall. He had his eyes half-open, as well as his mouth, as he panted. Aiba licked his lips at that sight and resumed their making out. He didn’t care if their lips were going to get so swollen that everyone in the main room was going to realize what they had been doing.

He wanted him, and he wanted him now.

Aiba’s hands moved on the other man’s body, sneaking under the jacket and finally going to touch Sho’s backside, holding onto it. Under his hands, it felt just as he had imagined. Soft but firm. He squeezed it and gained a moan from Sakurai, who had now his left hand in Aiba’s hair, bringing them closer if that was even possible.

A shiver ran through his back as he felt the other man’s boner poking his own. Breaking the kiss, he looked down and chuckled, “And you really wanted to act as if you didn’t care about me.”

“Shut up,” his co-worker said, trying to kiss him again.

Masaki dodged that move, laughing, “You should be nicer to the people you’re hooking up with.”

Sakurai was ready to retort something, but he didn’t give him the time as he suddenly thrust forward. A yelp unintentionally escaped the shorter man’s mouth, who immediately covered his lips with his right hand.

“You’re so cute,” Aiba whispered, as he gave another thrust.

“You sure…?” the man mumbled.

“You want to go back there with a hard-on?”

Sho gulped, and eventually opened his legs a bit to let him in more easily. However, Aiba shook his head as he chuckled.

“What is it?” the other man couldn’t help but ask.

“We’re not going to do that.”

“Then, what?”

Aiba grabbed Sho by his shoulder and flipped him, pushing him face first on the wall. After, he pushed his own body on him, as he whispered, “Does dry humping sound good?”

“Dry humping?” Sho asked, turning his head a bit.

“You can’t even imagine how much I have dreamed to do this.” To accompany his statement, his hips moved forward, letting Sakurai feel his bulge.

The man laughed and pushed back into the touch. Aiba appreciated that a lot, and he rewarded him with a playful bite on his neck. Soon, he began to thrust against the other man, moving his hips up and down a bit to create as much friction as possible.

His right hand was on Sakurai’s chest, squeezing his nipple through the shirt, while his left one was on the wall, to balance them. 

“Sho-chan, stick your ass out a bit more,” he panted.

“What did you just call me?” the man complained.

“Shut up and do as I say.”

“You should be nicer to the people you’re hooking up with.”

 _I hate him so much,_ he thought, however, his face was wearing a bright smile.

Sakurai followed his instructions shortly after, before bringing down a hand, probably, to touch himself as Aiba wasn’t giving him any attention.

“Oh, no. Still too early,” he said, stopping his hand and dragging it to the wall. Then, he covered it with his, and he did the same with their right hands.

Masaki pounded on Sho’s buttocks repeatedly, each time more forceful than the previous one. He rested his forehead on his co-worker’s shoulder, as his hips were now moving almost by themselves, following the yearned release. 

“Someone could see us…” Sho muttered.

“Doesn’t it make this more exciting?”

Sho didn’t reply, and the silence was filled again by Aiba’s groans. If yesterday someone had asked him what was the best feeling in this world, he would have probably replied with a boring “Happiness.” But if he were asked today, then it would have been “Sho’s butt.” Not even his wet dreams could top what he was experiencing.

“Aiba…”

Sakurai had to call him some more times before he could wake up from the trance he had entered. The trance he had affectionately called _Bless this ass_.

“What now?” he asked.

“Please…”

“Please what, Sho-chan?” he teased.

“Jerk.”

“You mean, _Jerk me off, oh my dear Masaki_?”

He could hear Sakurai grumbling, before turning his head on the side to look at him and plead him with his eyes. Masaki satisfied his request, bringing his left hand down and cupping suddenly and roughly Sho’s crotch. He let out a laugh as he heard the man gasping surprised, just as he did when he thrust onto him the first time.

“You got to stop…” the man mumbled, “Doing things so abruptly.”

In reply, Aiba squeezed his hand, making him whine. However, he decided to end his teasing as he himself was soon reaching the edge. He slid inside Sho’s trousers, through his underwear and clenched his hand around his member. He matched his hip thrusts with his hand’s strokes, trying to make them come at the same time.

Closing his eyes, Masaki titled his head back, sinking in his dick’s pleasure as he dry humped the bottom of his dreams. In both its meanings.

Its roundness, its chubbiness, its size. He could have screamed at the top of his lungs that he _loved_ Sakurai Sho’s ass. If it were up to him, he could have stayed that way forever.

His heavy breathing which became faster and faster on Sho’s ear, however, was telling him that he was ready to go. And judging by the panting mess in front of him, he believed that the other man was too.

_This is bad. I’ll scream for real this time._

It was there, he felt it. As the familiar thrill started to spread inside him, grinding his teeth, he grabbed Sho’s jacket and shirt, and tore them down to show his shoulders. As he bit Sakurai’s skin hard, moaning in that bite, his orgasm exploded. At the same time, Sho covered his mouth with his own hand and came all over Aiba’s hand, trying his best to muffle his cry, which had been Masaki’s name.

They stayed still for a while, waiting to come down from their high and to regain some breath. The first one to move was Aiba, who retrieved his hand from the other man’s trousers. Sakurai followed, turning towards him.

Masaki smirked, as he licked off all the semen from his hand, sucking on every finger.

“If you wanted to do that, you could have just given me a blowjob,” Sakurai panted, as he rested his body on the wall behind him.

“We’ll do that next time then,” he said, caressing his hand with his clean hand.

“As if. Are you a walking porn movie or what?”

Aiba burst out laughing, before biting his lips and asking, “Then, a coffee?”

Sho looked at him with his usual unreadable expression, before flashing a smile, a sincere one this time, and nodding. “Thought you’d never ask.”

“I was afraid you would reject me, you see,” he confessed.

“So, you’re brave enough to dry hump me because you _knew_ I liked you, but not enough to ask me out for a date?”

Masaki looked up, trying to think of a reply but he wasn’t able to, so he grinned at the other man.

“You’re a weird one, Aiba Masaki.”

“But you like me.”

“And you like me back.”

“Fair enough.”

Masaki leaned in for a sweet kiss, which Sho returned instantly. They stayed in their own world for a little more, before moving to the bathroom to return to a decent state, since both their clothes and their hair were all messed up. Setting aside the fact that their underwear was all soaked.

After exchanging their phone numbers, they returned to the main room. They gave each other a last, knowing glance before Sakurai went back to his group while Aiba to his best friend.

Ninomiya widened his eyes before smiling amusingly, “Don’t tell me…”

Aiba cleared his throat and smirked, “I guess, relationships do start by dry humping.”


End file.
